


A bargain for your thoughts

by Hari_mao



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hari_mao/pseuds/Hari_mao
Summary: A peek over the lives of Yorha units as they try to live after the collapse of the bunker. Two unknowing androids left to explore solutions to their own questions and thoughts.
Relationships: 4S/A2 (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A bargain for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Some guilty thoughts I have to let out. These had been in my head for a very long time but am really not sure if I have to type it or not. A time of procrastination leads to gestation of thoughts. Ahahaaha! I really am sorry if they might end up OOC. Hope you enjoy my guilty pairing! This was kind of rushed and I really could've added more if I had the time.
> 
> The thought in my head: Obsession over scanner models by other models  
> Me: HOW?!?!STHAPPPPP

In the midst of the growing foliage and the teeming machine life forms in the area, a certain android is cooped up at the top floor, reading all about the accounts of human history on his spare time. Well, for the rest of his life, probably. The possibility of androids surviving the fall of the bunker (Yorha, technically speaking) is too low to even try to solve.

During the attack, 4s, could do not nothing but run. Hacking throughout the system is proven to be fatal and the only thing he could think of is to sever his ties from the network. Trying to save the others wasn’t even possible for everything happened in an instant. He wasn’t completely left unscathed though. His left leg is in need of thorough checking (understandably, considering that his model is unfortunately a bit too old to scavenge for spare parts in the area), good thing is that, older models do function well as long as 40% of their body is still working.

He can’t fully run as much as he can do in the past and scanning the area will prove to be a suicide mission in his state. Shoving of the accumulating soot on his hair he stood up. Making sure that his patched up leg wasn’t fully bumped by any unnecessary movement. He limped towards a nearby settee and placed the books he planned to read at the table nearby. He can’t fully remember how he survived the fall nor how everyone was brought backed to life. He lost his pod along the way and there is no way he can leave the vicinity in one piece.

Scanner models are used to be on their own and 4s is used to the idea of being alone. He had been deployed for a very long time but experiencing the feeling of being left on his own was tragic. He tried to contact anyone around the vicinity and no one seemed to respond. He was left on his thoughts for days...months. Until a letter popped up to his visor, 9s was alive, together with 2b. A surge of relief ran through him. A feeling purposefully deprived for years, though he knew 9s was a comrade and a few of those he can trust with his thoughts. They had been together doing missions and had created an unusual friendship as he absorbs a lot of his thoughts and ideas, conjuring their own realization on how to discover human life forms or extract plant material for skin grafting (with valuable results). 9s had been trying to help him scavenge for parts along the way but had been hold up due to certain reasons.

Something that he fully understood. It is a known fact that androids had been considered machines by their creators. Machines created to their likeness but are not capable of feelings, desires nor aspirations. Their only drive is to follow commands and live up to their assigned roles. Roles that cause mistrust and unnecessary turmoil with everyone. He had his doubts back then but he felt too small to even question anything. He had felt doubt, anger and despair---eventually he relented towards the system, he just took advantage of it. Trying to learn more than he can and sharing it towards their cause, _Glory to mankind_ , (well, not everything though). That built his reputation a lot, knowing that he had been constantly commissioned for a lot of missions back to earth (which he actually loves to do rather than staying in the bunker) and had been running on for years regardless of him being part of the older models. He prides himself of his abilities which made him survive throughout the countless missions and research acquisitions he needed to do on his own or with a partner.

The sound of feet moving up the stair railings made him freeze on his thoughts, making sure that he can detect the machine and hack it regardless of his state is the only way he had been surviving for days. He was ready to stand up and ready himself when he saw white strands of hair slowly peeking up the baluster making him fall face flat on the floor and his other foot trying to break the fall to protect his injured leg.

“Hm.” A2, with her hair shorter and her weapon on her back was walking in one piece. He never thought she’d survive. Yorha was unforgiving to deserters, he was actually deployed once to search for her but he just can’t do it. He’s not one to act upon orders without any valuable reason and he’d done it a countless times. He doesn’t know whether it’s their well-developed knowledge or sense of understanding of things that made scanners more prone to being “emotionally attached” but among the other models, they are the ones constantly being reprogrammed for being pestered by a bug in their emotional sphere (which isn’t supposed to exist, as they say). Now, it is but a reality, not a bug, just a consequence of knowing and understanding a lot. There isn’t a problem in them, it’s a part of them---each of them experienced it but not everyone was able to deal with it.

“A2! It’s nice to see you!” He knew that A2 wasn’t one on pleasantries but it is still good to have someone to talk to. He scrambles on his feet and tried to stand as firmly as he can with his one foot. Before he can actually reach for the chair, he found strong arms around his midriff. Glancing his side, he can’t help but apologize.

“Is it still….?” Her brown knitting at the middle. He finds it amusing that the android he had hunt fiercely before could act differently, given their circumstance as of the moment. During his mission of looking for Yorha deserters, he found her in need of an instant remedy. Rather than reporting of his find, he looked for a way to cover up her exposed wires and connect them as soon as possible. Though during those days, she snarled at him rather than thank him. It was nothing but a distant memory to him that he loves to tease her about. She constantly wanders around without any aim now that Yorha is gone. Nowadays, he often see her visiting him in the library which he gladly welcomes.

“Hehe…they’re busy.” Carefully dropping his body on the settee, she leaned on the table near him glancing at the pile of books waiting for him to read.

“Busy?” A2 took one and scanned its contents, barraging her with terminologies her system wasn’t accustomed to, she eventually gave up and put them down.

“Well…yeah. The fall of Yorha opened up spaces for exploration and understanding. The surviving Yorha members, like you and me---are allowed some certain…liberties.” He was trying to reach out for a book but eventually gave up as he noticed her gaze upon him.

“Is there something you want to ask me?” glancing around her form, the newly grafted skin covering her form had accustomed greatly with her older ones, making her appear as physically human as possible. She had been given spare clothes by Jackass considering that she can be considered “naked” in human standards after all the skin recovered greatly on their proper places. He was actually proud of his work.

“Is it the skin I made for you? Was there a bug I miss? I made sure to run a thorough scan of your system and there was none. Checked all the skin receptors and they were all working fine. Is it ok to hack into you? Would you like another scan?” He said without even looking at her, he found a certain grub on his shorts that might’ve been of a different material and that distracted him.

He was cut off from his thoughts, when a certain weight descended upon him.

_Oh…liberties._

4s made a mental note to actually stop himself from being shocked over A2’s change in actions. If the bunker is still in existence at the moment, they would both have been decommissioned, forgotten and purged from the system.

Liberties as he might’ve called it but they felt like fishes out of water to know that everything they knew was a lie. That involves the intricacies of how they were built- Their internal circuitries and how they function is a justifiable proof of mankind’s success to create a distinct likeness to their image. _Playing as Gods._ Their irresponsibility coiling into their veins as their creations were denied of life….and things androids cannot fully describe.

_Love?_

What is love? With all the books he had read, there isn’t one that fully translates its meaning. A mother to a child, a homicide, the flow of blood through veins or even the ray of sun sending light to earth. All the intricacies of human life and practices were left out under the sun and still far from the grasp of the complex minds of their godly creations. Lost in their writings, recordings and piles of buried artefacts.

“Stop thinking.” Her mumbling distracted him from his thoughts, truly, he cannot fully grasp these concept of intimacy which is still something new to them. A taboo, buried into the servers deepest cores that he and 9s and some scanner friends had dared to enter. Lists of decommissioned androids who had “experimented” and ended up getting lost in the system’s forbidden cores. They had been built to resemble their human counterparts, who said that curiosity was never part of creation?

Her newly grafted arms were fumbling at the buttons of his scanner uniform, trembling----may it be due to the increase of heat in her system or the impending outcome of this act, 4s knew for a fact that she had been anticipating it too…as he is.

“How long has it been?” his hands tracing her back in a slow curve up her spine, earning a repressed moan as she tried to exhale through her teeth.

“Dunno. Don’t care.” He can’t help buy chuckle, who would even think of them ending up in this situation? Knowing each other and doing things every android had sworn to not do. Her hands were now able to open his uniform and had been starting to feel his torso through his black inner garments. She had been getting impatient lately.

In all honesty, he doesn’t know whether this “act” had been in any help for the A and B androids. A2 and 2B came from the same model but of different roles yet the way they respond is greatly affecting their daily activities and temperament. The euphoria they feel while in the “act” is the same as when they kill or fight in a battle. That much is known to be true, but the outcome of every battle leaves them scarred and aimless. Restless and paranoid. He and 9s didn’t know what to do. An unusual remedy to the emotional turmoil that backfired to the different units who lost sight of their mission in life. This activity may not prove to be of use in the long run (or so he thought) for he too is undergoing a lot of setbacks over this setting. He was able to discover over a lot of things that were left undisclosed over their android parts which is definitely stressing him out.

Her lips started sucking on the skin under his lobes, a simple act that always leaves him breathless.

“4….s (Force)” his nickname coming out of her lips with a sigh. A nickname he can’t seem to live up to as of the moment. Their first encounter may have been an indication but right now, he felt abashedly over his sorry state.

A sorry laugh escaping his lips, wrapping his arms around her. “Can’t do much with my legs right now, really am sorry.” His lips were caught by hers, her body exhilarating from the contact. Regardless of him wanting to initiate contact at the beginning, he’s still guarded over A2’s reactions. Right now, he thought it shouldn’t have even brushed his train of reason.

The black leotard she had been wearing had been soaking near her core, on top of his neither regions. Her grip on his shoulders is signal enough for him to do what he has to do.

As she removes the bindings on his shorts as he hooks the piece of clothing blocking her core, they were in their own world. Her lips parting as her eyes dilated in anticipation, hooded and free from guilt. He entered her in one swift move and she arched her back in acceptance. A restrained moan escaping her lips as she rode her release. He tightened his grip on her waist as she spasmed on top of him. After a few minutes of bliss, she brought her face back onto him and kissed him relentlessly.

They had done this before, a countless times they’d relish inside this building. Unknown territories and thoughts. Thoughts they have shared with each other and their kind. To survive, to understand and to know. May they able to find human traces or other life forms, may aliens attack come back to invade this planet known Earth, may their physical bodies malfunction or rot just like the others. It’s best to let the unknown unfold. Right now, they are left by their own thought, their own problems, their own solutions---their own world.

For the first time in their lives, they are on their own.

To savor and explore.


End file.
